


They Are Always There

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: This is a story I wrote also "You" is literally what the main character is called and the main character is female.





	1. The start of this... Situation

You lie still in your bed not able to sleep. How could you when you kept seeing Them everywhere. Turning your head trying to sleep there was a knock at your bedroom door, but you were home alone. Sitting up you remember They could do that, They're trying to lure you out. Laying back down the knocking became louder and louder till it sounded like pounding. You kept telling yourself to ignore it don't let Them in. After a while the knocking dulled soft thumps going down the hall as you let a shaky breath out sighing. You seemed to relax till you remembered your curtains are open and one of Them was there peeking in. Frantically getting out of bed you kept your head down racing to the window closing the curtains in a hurry never making eye contact. Don't look at Them that will let Them in. You hear ringing in your ears being quiet at first till it grew louder. Soon enough the sound was unbearable making your head pound in pain while you collapse from your knees giving out. 'Here we go again another sleepless night' You thought to yourself slowly getting up stumbling to a desk. You open the drawer pulling out a few things. Your medicine it helps with the headache you will endure through the night. A knife sadly you would most likely need to give your hand a good poke with the point when your body acts up it's like a shock to bring your body in control. A video camera some things you can't see in the dark makes it easier with the night vision built into it. A flashlight something to ward Them off if They're too close be careful you don't have many spare batteries also be quick while changing them out. Then just a few other objects of little importance. This all started when your parents left, well it already started long ago They are just able to get in now. Your parents they were supposed to come back days ago when you called all you got was the traffic is bad for a response, but the traffic is never bad. Sometimes during the night you think their doing this on purpose letting you suffer through the nights that passed. You knew they didn't exactly care about your condition it doesn't exactly have a name either. This all started around age 8 now your 15 this has gone on for seven years only getting worse with no cure. None of the medicines prescribed would work the doctors say They're hallucinations They aren't. You always knew They weren't it was always too real to be fake you know because one got too close leaving a gash on your arm which is now a scar. Breathing in you braced yourself putting the things in your small bag walking to the door. You froze in your steps hand merely inches from the knob your eyes had went to the floor fixed on a shadow just looming on the other side. It was there you weren't sure if it really did leave and just come back or stayed there making the sound of leaving. Wanting to pull your hand from the door it went out of your control latching onto the knob. Frantic and silent you tried prying your hand from the knob only for the knocking to start your eyes filling with dread. 'Maybe this was a bad idea' You think trembling in fear your hand responding to the soft knocks. One after the other It knocked. One knock your hand slowly turns your face going pale. Then two knocks in a row hand turning slowly with no way of stopping it. Three knocks in a row your hand completed the circle a soft click of the door unlatching could be heard. You tremble body shaking badly keeping your eyes to the floor you gripped your flashlight tight. The soft creak from the hinges soon filled the silence a low growl being heard when you step back opening the door fully hand finally letting the knob go. There was a thump you back up growling continuing. Another thump It was getting closer with another step back. The thumps continued along with the soft footsteps in response to each heart pounding thump. You listen closely for the sound that comes when It's ready to lunge. You shiver in disgust hearing a soft spine chilling crack as if bones were breaking. That was it you'd have to time it perfectly otherwise the result might not be good. You count as the cracks, thumping, and footsteps continued. One crack, it's started. Two cracks, your body begins to tremble. Three cracks, the thumping is softer you will have to rely on the cracking. Four cracks, there's no longer a shadow on the ground. Five cracks, get ready now. Six cracks, it's almost time. Seven cracks, you grip the flashlight finger on the button. Eight cracks, despite your body shaking you are filled with determination to get away. Nine cracks, this is it. Ten cracks, you snap your head up turning the flashlight on shining the bright light at It. There was a loud ear piercing screech as It falls to the ground nows your chance. You bolt out the door slamming it shut behind you running down the hall the silent serene halls soon being filled with chaos. You knew it was bad to run it would create too much noise, but there was no choice. Running you skid to a stop a little ways before the staircase loud thumping and growls being heard behind you. This is bad you'd have to take the risk. Hearing the cracks begin you wasted no time running at the staircase jumping and barrel rolling down the steps. You were glad you had made them very cushiony for this exact situation landing on a soft mattress at the bottom. You were relieved the thumping and cracking coming to an abrupt stop. They can't see well at least not all of Them can the ones that can't see rely on sound. Those ones stayed in the halls upstairs the ones that could see were downstairs you won't want to use your flashlight unless necessary. Coming to your feet it's pitch black in the living room 'don't use it… be silent' you thought to yourself hearing the soft creaks from the wooden floor. Slowly you look around this is what you need the camera for. You slip your hand in the bag feeling around before pulling it out. Facing the camera at the floor you carefully pull open the side screen clicking it to night vision. You almost let out a yelp seeing a shadow of one of Them right in front of you. Slowly bringing the camera up you look at It through the screen knowing that will do nothing. You see It was staring right at you, but couldn't see in the dark. After a moment It walked away looking around you find your destination at the time being the kitchen. Silently stepping onto the floor carefully shifting your weight while walking to keep the boards from creaking you make your way to the kitchen dodging Them. Once there looking around you see the glass sliding door walking close unconsciously moving your hand to the door staring at one of Them… It looked like someone you knew. Finally realizing the fact you're slightly opening the door an ear piercing screech could be heard the loud ringing starting. You stumble back falling over making a thud. Your eyes widen as the cracking started 'no this isn't where I need to get caught' you think to yourself. The ringing showing no signs of stopping only getting worse you scramble to your feet 'have to get out have to get out of here!' you think slamming open the sliding door running out. The cracking it's worse now the ones in the house couldn't get out, but the ones outside Their fast. 'Keep running it's the only way' you think 'it's the only freedom'. You kept running falling over on your stomach from a firm grip on your ankle being so close to the tree line. It was one of Them the cracking continuing becoming louder as there was soon something warm coming from your ankle… blood. Being frantic you grab your flashlight shining the bright light at It, but it wasn't enough. Soon grabbing the knife you lean up stabbing It a blood curdling scream was let out when It disappeared in a cloud of fog. Breathing hard you immediately got up running into the forest. Darkness it continued to get darker and darker from the blood you lost 'keep running you need to or you won't…' Your thought was cut off the ringing got too loud you couldn't think anymore. Static it was getting blurry you knew your close just a bit more stay awake a little longer. As you kept running the static got worse there was a light, but you felt one of Them grab your shirt. Becoming very frantic you were slowly being dragged back to the darkness. 'No no no no! I can't I won't lose I don't want another one!' You scream in your mind slamming the flashlight hard on It's head yelling out. Once free you kept running finally getting to the light and ran through before being dragged back into the darkness. There was no escape as you were dragged back to the house not able to struggle screaming and scratching at the ground. You were dragged into the house your eyes wide while you were dragged to your room. 'No no not again' You think screaming as your were yanked under your bed darkness filling your sight as there was a gravely voice.

"You know there is no escape… This will never end… This is an endless loop… You knew this would happen when you took the deal… There's no going back… You will suffer from Them forever…" The voice says and you knew this was true, but you didn't want to believe it you just couldn't. 'Wake up wake up please wake up' You think to yourself a soft beeping sound being heard.


	2. The scars are real and the torment continues

Your eyes snap open as you sit up having jolted awake from the soft beeps of your alarm time to get up. You survived this time, but it was a close call. There was warmth and moisture under the blanket near your foot looking to the area it was red. 'The scars from my dreams are always real' you think to yourself moving your legs over the side of the bed. Three gashes, It's claws went deep this time. While the bleeding had stopped already it's best to bandage it up. A few minutes after bandaging the wound there was a happy sound from downstairs… 'What… That sounds like Him… No I must be sleeping still' you think walking to the door. Opening it and going into the hall the sunlight filled the area. While walking you go down the stairs seeing a figure in the kitchen. It was Him, 'but how h-he's gone… It's Them. Their messing with me'. Walking closer the soft humming from your supposed to be dead older brother was very soft while you sit at the table silent for a while.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me? What is there to gain from it?" You ask eyes on the table the humming that continued came to a slow stop. He was in front of you, but you knew it wasn't really Him. You looked up It had improved looks exactly like Him now. Your eyes soon fell back to the table watching as a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs was placed before you along with a glass of juice. He sat across from you just staring His elbows on the table resting His chin on His hands as you stayed silent not wanting to eat.

"Come now sweet sibling eat the breakfast I made for you" He says the voice was exactly the same too there was finally no difference from It and Him. You stayed silent eyes fixed to the plate not liking that It avoided your question completely. Upon still refusing to eat the other pouts seeming to feign an expression of sadness when you looked up. Your body moved on its own as you grabbed your fork and began to eat making no expression to wether you liked the meal or not.

"Well do you like it?" He asked curiously the only thing you respond with being a nod. You wanted to speak… You wanted to protest… You wanted to yell… You wanted to refuse… You wanted, but you were unable to do anything. He seemed happy once you finished your food and took the plate cleaning it in the sink. You silently stand looking towards Him.

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you torment me in my dreams? Why do you continue to play 'house'? What is there to gain from doing all this?" You ask softly your voice almost a whisper as you could barely even manage that. He really didn't want you to speak.

"You ask all these questions. You've answered some of them yourself and you haven't earned an answer for the others… It makes me sad when I do these things for you just to be disrespected and not wanted. I play house… You're the one that wanted it. Torment? that came with the deal… I do these things for many reasons ones you don't need to know. There's nothing to gain from this after all you were the one that wanted something to gain" He says in a somewhat dark and deeper tone turning around and looking at you with a sweet smile.

"Now then what shall we do?" He asks as you were silent. It was always one to change moods rapidly you never liked that. He hummed soon walking by you not waiting for a response and just relaxed on the couch. Turning you stare at him thinking about the things he just told you.

"I got hurt again" You say simply hearing a dark chuckle from Him.

"Oh you did, did you? I saw was very rude of you to hit me on the head with that flashlight of yours though" He says a light growl leaving Him after. You frown hearing this getting annoyed.

"Well what do you expect whatever happens to me in my dreams happens to me in reality and last time something like the situation from last night happened I almost died!" You shout in anger the other rather quickly stood up turning and sending you an evil glare making you shiver in fear.

"Well sweet darling little sibling you made that deal the possibility to die when you asked for this" He says in that deep gravely voice the one from i your dream.

"I asked to be comforted not almost killed!" You yell tears coming to your eyes. He notices this and immediately calmed after all It's purpose was to comfort you when you lost everything. He ran to you and held you close.

"Please I'm sorry don't cry alright calm down" He says holding you close as you cry into His chest.

"Everything is fine it's okay let it out" He says sweetly as you nod nuzzling Him. A few hours pass as He was now relaxing on the couch sitting quietly. It's always like this an awful morning you end up getting upset He feels bad then comforts you. It's all a big circle of suffering it's always a cycle of torment that never stops. You walk around the house looking outside you don't go out often there's nothing to do anyways. You walked around not even noticing you had started humming to yourself 'why did I take the risk… Why didn't I just live with the fact I lost Him' you think as you walked. It happened when you were young you let Them in when you were weak. They promised to take care of you, but you didn't know that They would also torment you. All you wanted was to see your brother again, but not like this never like this. You want this to end, but it never can.


	3. You can't take flight, make your choice right

It's nighttime time to sleep, but you don't want to. You never want to sleep there's no choice though. Laying your head on the pillow you're already out like a light. Waking in your dream you look around everything's the same like every night. 'Just have to survive get out' you think wanting to get this over with you waste no time. Getting out of bed you go to your desk, but it's not the same. 'No no no H-He took things!' you frantically think to yourself not able to find your knife or flashlight. 'He's playing like this tonight have to be extra careful now' you think frowning. Grabbing the remainder of your things you open the camera sighing faintly at least you still have this. There was nothing to protect yourself with better be cautious very cautious. You make your way to the door seeing no shadow you grab the knob turning slowly and opening the door. This is awful being unsure of getting out tonight you slip out into the hall looking through the camera. 'Strange there's nothing here' you think since there would usually be a few roaming. You shiver wide eyed hearing a deep chuckle echo through the halls coming from downstairs. This is different way different you are unsure if you are really sleeping or are really awake. Shifting your steps making it to the stairs there was still nothing. 'This isn't right where are They?' You ask yourself slowly descending the stairs using your camera as a guide. Making it to the last step there was another deep chuckle your blood going cold. 'Is He really here like this?' You ask yourself slowly and dreadfully moving the camera up and to the couch almost flinching back in fear. 'H-He really is here!' You think in fear.

"Come now dear sibling I thought it would be fun to spice things up this time~" He says with a cruel smirk knowing you dread to find Him in your dream. Your body trembles opening your mouth not a single word or sound comes out. Your body feels frozen petrified with fear He can't do this to you first He took your protection just to do this. Hearing his words your body acts on its own walking towards the other who kept the cruel smile. Trying to stop your body was out of the question fully there was just no way. Continuing soft whimpers left your body only bringing amusement to the other. Coming to a stop you stare at Him through the camera 'why why does He do this?' you think tears welling in your eyes. Being weak your knees collapse beneath you tears rolling down your cheeks.

"Oh come now no tears dear sibling~" He says with a sadistic tone in His voice. He found this fun tormenting you was just his game it's his enjoyment. Leaning forward his icy fingers lift your chin you couldn't see Him, but he could see you perfectly.

"Tears don't suit you very well" He speaks softly wiping the wetness away from your eyes smiling sweetly. You flinch away from his touch after making Him laugh.

"Cold" Is all you could mutter making Him laugh further.

"I know but if you weren't crying I wouldn't have to use my cold fingers to wipe your tears away darling" He says in a sickly sweet manner directly opposite to how he spoke before. It's awful there was no escape tonight. You dreaded this fact fully to the point your body shook badly His twisted smile returning.

"Now how shall we 'play' tonight darling?" He asks you body lurching back from the words. 'Play' never meant anything good was to come. You try to run, but He grabbed your shoulder gripping firmly. Biting your lip as to not make a sound you could feel His cold breath on your neck a low growl coming from Him.

"Now now sweetie trying to run from your brother isn't very nice~" He says humming making you cower. These nights were the longest and worst adding to the fact you can't get free. Body shaking you raise to your feet feeling the cold on your sides.

"You've grown so much little sibling I wonder when your life's in danger just how fast you can run~" He says chuckling soft whimpers leaving your figure holding the camera tightly. Feeling the cold retreat from your side and body in general you look around. 'He disappeared where did He go exactly though?' you think slowly walking to the kitchen. 'Not there' You check the living room again eyes wide seeing the door open. Quickly running to it there's a note. Getting closer you look at it reading to yourself. 'It's been awhile since we went outside let's go 'play' shall we' Your body shivers and cowers while reading. Did you really have to well there was no choice after all. Tonight wasn't going to end unless you did what he wanted. 'There's gonna be a lot of running tonight' you think slowly walking out the door slamming shut behind you. After jumping from the sudden noise you look around with the camera seeing nothing around. Walking towards the tree line it seemed to be getting farther away. Noticing this you start to run towards it wondering why it was doing this. Deciding to stop and catch your breath the tree line stopped too confusing you. 'What the heck?' You think taking a step forward it moves away. Thinking to yourself remembering there's another setting to the camera a strange X-ray feature it was never there before though. Switching to this there was something on the ground curious you look seeing arrows. 'So this is how this will go?' you think soon following the arrows watching the tree line move back at a slower pace like an invisible wall. Running while following the arrows you seemed to start catching up with the trees bringing a smile to your face. You keep traveling coming to an abrupt stop though seeing two arrows. :You have to choose one is safe the other is not, but you must hurry keep running now: You frown seeing this turning your head back your heart almost stopped. The darkness was following and its fast. Looking between the two you choose left running you see nothing bad guess you chose correct. The next walking towards the left you heard cracking immediately running right. 'That's the sign listen for the cracks go the opposite' you think running faster. Three choices listening while running you go straight that was safe. You kept doing this soon there was no choices the trees slowing further. Smiling big you run faster slipping into the trees making your way to the light until CRACK! 'What! No no what's going on!' You think frantically running faster cracking fills your ears while you follow the arrows. Continuing faster and faster barely able to feel your legs you couldn't stop couldn't look back. Weaving in and out of trees heart pounding till you finally make it.

"You made it how surprising~" You hear His voice it was sickly sweet which only happens when something wasn't right. The light you thought you were safe in crumbles around you body collapsing when you realize you were tricked now being surrounded by Them.

"Why do you do this to me?" You ask weakly seeing Him walking forward.

"Because it's fun" He says simply your screams filling the surrounding area as They attack you.


	4. It is guiding you, but to where

You jolt awake feeling all over your body. There was no wounds nothing were you spared? Did He actually show you mercy? No that would never be the case He just doesn't want you to die so soon. Slowly rising off the bed and making it to the door your room was bright, but something bugged you. There was no alarm this morning you know it always goes off to signal everything was okay. This isn't right you need to wake up, but at the time you can't tell if you really did or not. This isn't safe He could have tricked you don't trust this. Your mind hurt trying to figure this out walking to the window and peering out the sun could be seen. 'This has to be real' you think walking to the door slowly grabbing the knob your heart stopping as you back away. 'No no no no no why this isn't daytime there's a shadow there one of Them are out there!' you body trembles as you wish this torment would just end. Realizing there was no other way you stand going to the door and grabbed the knob. Keeping your head down you open it body almost collapsing when you saw it clearly the sunlight making it easy. 'Has this one been standing here waiting for me?' You ask yourself while It moved out of the way and you slowly walk out of the room going down the hall. Your fear factor went up high when It followed you hearing the soft steps on the floor. There seemed to be no more around at least that's good. Slowly you travel downstairs thankfully It didn't follow. Stopping you look up the stairs staring at it nothing happened while It just disappeared in a cloud of fog. Your heart stopped once more when you turned to have one that could see being right in front of you. Waiting for the cracks none came and you looked to It confused. It stared at you before slowly walking towards the kitchen while you felt something urge you to follow you did. Going in the kitchen you realize He isn't anywhere to be seen this wasn't normal. You got something quick to eat grabbing a water bottle like It urged you to do as well. Putting the bottle in a bag you follow it to the door where It nudged you forward gently. This was beyond strange, but you nod opening the door It disappearing into fog another appearing outside. Walking out you look around the sun felt nice. It nudged you lightly making you nod and follow, but you seemed to slow down once it reached the tree line. Noticing this It came over nudging you lightly to follow, but you were unsure finally talking.

"I know this is a dream where are you bringing me?" You ask softly as It tilts Its head continuing to walk into the tree while you reluctantly followed. Making your way through the trees It guided you somewhere at first you didn't recognize the place, but once you did your felt a tug at your heart. It brought you to the cemetery where He was you haven't visited his grave for so long. Slowly making your way there you fall to your knees upon getting to his grave.

"You brought me here… Why?" You ask looking to It while It sat beside you.

"I know you haven't visited here in a long time thought you might want to" It says as you nod quietly.

"You should've waited I was coming to be with you and comfort you but I was too late as you had made the deal with Him" It says confusing you.

"Who are you?" You ask as It glowed turning into what seemed like an angel.

"I'm your guardian angel I'm lucky I was able to slip into your dream at the last second because I need to tell you something important" The angel spoke softly while you sat staring at his grave.

"And what is that?" You ask looking to the Female angel quietly who seemed to be a bit upset.

"Your parents aren't coming home they died in an accident" She says your heart dropping more tears welling in your eyes.

"Oh… okay…" You say head down as you sobbed into your hands the angel holding you close feeling awful.

"I'm sorry I'm here now I'll help you just let me in I promise I'm not one of Them" She says softly while you nod knowing this is true.

"Alright" You say as light filled your vision. Beeping you heard beeping while light cascaded around your weak body.


	5. There could be a chance for freedom after all... Or is there

Your eyes slowly open the bright light from outside filling your room while you sit up. Despite your body shaking you stand and go to the door opening it. Nothing was there that's a good sign, but you hear two voices downstairs it sounded like arguing. Your guardian angel must be here then one of the voices sounded like Him the other was soft and feminine like the one from the angel in your dream.

"Leave right now!" He yelled in anger that this angel was here.

"No I won't I was let in because I'm the one that's supposed to protect unlike you who has done nothing but torment" The softer voice of the angel said out. You made your way down the stairs feeling His hateful glare once you got to the bottom.

"How dare you let this thing in! You made the deal this wasn't part of it!" He says voice deep anger filling his eyes as you shook.

"She wanted me to and she seemed nice she even brought me to His grave last night" You say head down when you felt the gaze from Him turned to disappointment.

"If you wanted to go there you should've just asked me" He says softly as you look at Him to see tears welling in His eyes. Tears actual tears these weren't fake He truly felt hurt. Realizing your mistake you rushed over to Him and hugged Him.

"N-no don't cry please I'm sorry I really am" You say feeling the angel gently tug at you only making you hug Him more. He hugged back crying while the angel frowns.

"Let Him go so I can help you leave" She says as you frown shaking your head for some reason you just couldn't bring yourself to leave him.

"Come on" She says as you shake your head once more.

"No? No!" You frown hearing her raise her voice which frightened you a bit.

"He is the one doing this you let me in so I could save you from this and now you want to stay with Him!" She shouts making you tremble. He felt this and glared at the angel wiping his tears away.

"Leave now" He says stern as she growled some.

"Fine this is the last time I try to help others" She says leaving as you soon calmed down shaking less. He held you close not letting go.

"It's alright she's gone now" He says softly as you nod. He gently rubbed your back soothing your body while you nuzzle Him.

"I'm sorry" You say softly only to be gently hushed by Him.

"Are my parents really dead now?" You ask looking up at Him. He seemed to get an expression of sadness at the question slowly nodding.

"I'm sorry but yes they are" He says a bit reluctant while you nod quietly. After a while you pulled away and went outside laying in the grass to think. You knew that was probably your only way to escape this torment, but seeing Him actually get disappointed and upset was something you never knew could happen. Maybe just maybe things might change it's unlikely, but there's always the chance it might. Oh how your were wrong.


	6. Things are still the same

The day was peaceful. You thought after the events of this morning the night would change, but you could never be farther away from ever being so wrong. You woke up and got out of bed walking to the desk your heart sinking. Your camera was gone… everything was gone. 'No I thought He would change I why is he doing this' You ask to yourself tears rolling down your cheeks while you fell to your knees. You had nothing for protection and now you couldn't even see where They were you had to rely solely on sound. After your quiet crying you drag yourself to your feet knowing this will be the worse night of them all. Listening you make it to the door opening it thump one went by. There was no way of doing this with your eyes open despite it being pitch black you just couldn't risk accidentally looking at one. Closing your eyes you move your head side to side as if looking taking a quiet step your heard a thump startled upon seeing a light spot as if a raindrop fell into a puddle sending gentle ripples through the water. This small light came from the thump maybe it won't be too hard after all. Making your way around keeping track of the small lights you got to the stairs going down. Going through this each and every night it's like a pattern each and every time it's strange. Going through the steps repeating everything over and over it's always the same never changes. You stop in the middle of the living room it never occurred to you what would happen if it changed? Soon becoming much too curious of this you turn and make your way to the front door grabbing the knob. 'There must be something different if I don't do the same thing' You think opening it and walking out. There was light being unknown to why you open your eyes looking around. This for some reason this place seemed familiar, but why? Looking around it was different walking out a bit there was a slam turning the door was closed… It was gone. You knew you shouldn't of disobeyed the routine, but you couldn't resist turning forward you stumble back being in front of the door again. Opening it your eyes widened tears coming to them before your eyes was a memory from the past. It was the day your brother got to take care of you when your parents were out. This was one of the happiest memories you had of Him, but it seems different. Then you remember this was also the day He died. You never noticed back then, but He seemed nervous as He spoke to you. Hide and seek you happily went and hid your small mind not questioning the fact he told you to not come out despite what you heard so you obeyed. The memory became foggy when you came from your hiding spot to find Him stumbling to the couch clutching his bleeding stomach. You watched as your parents came in taking Him to the hospital bringing you along as it faded to black around the room. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you closed the door this is when you first let It in. After being told He was gone your small mind didn't want to believe it you just couldn't believe your brother was gone. Finally calming down you walk around the darkness swallowing you. 'Why why did I have to do something different' you think to yourself as you cried into your hands. You felt the darkness slowly eating away at your mind not able to bear the pain you collapse. The ringing started it hurt, but there was nothing you could do. You tried to get up your body was too heavy. You were getting cold you think it's the end. Your vision went black the beeping started. Despite hearing the beeping this time you didn't want to wake up you want it to end. You want the torment to end. You just want to see the real Him.


	7. Is this the end?

Your eyes open the beeping soon stopping as you make your way downstairs. The house was silent He wasn't there. 'Where is He?' you ask yourself not liking the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey where are you?" You called out not getting a response. Looking around you walk into the kitchen, but like before nothing no sign of anyone here. You didn't like any of this the feeling of being alone it scared you. The day went by slowly. Tonight… What have you done? The dream wasn't like it usually was everything was there, but They were missing. Walking around the house flashlight on it was empty you were the only one. He wasn't there and They weren't there. Something is wrong you called out. No response you cry out again to only have silence.

"Where is he? Why isn't He here?" You say out falling to your knees crying out. You felt cold nobody was there for you. All alone He was gone.

"Please where did you go! I don't like this I don't want to be alone!" You scream out sobbing into your hands. Out of nowhere a bright light shined a few feet in front of you. There was a door slowly standing you go to it. Body shaky you carefully open the door there was cars outside your house. Confusion set in as you walked out of the house two people running to you. It was your aunt and uncle who cared about you a lot they seemed worried. You walk to them quietly being hugged between the two.

"Oh my goodness you're okay we were so worried we heard that your parents died in a car crash we've been trying to get ahold of you but you never returned our calls" Your aunt says worried holding you close while crying.

"Sorry I didn't hear the phone ringing I'm okay I heard too" You say softly. Is this over are you finally free from this torment? Your things were soon packed up and in the moving truck since you would move in with your aunt and uncle. Slowly you stop in the doorway of your soon to be old house.

"Thank you for letting me leave hope you get some peace now bye" You say softly walking out and closing the door. Taking one more look at the house you get in the car soon going off to your new home. Now at your new home you will never have to be afraid of dealing with the torment from Them since They are now free along with you.


End file.
